


I Wanna Feel Your Love

by ladyannabethstark



Series: RebelCaptain Drabbles [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyannabethstark/pseuds/ladyannabethstark
Summary: tumblr prompt: haven't seen each other bc of missions and then finally get some time off





	

Jyn felt tired right down to her bones. She would rather keep busy than sit around the base feeling useless but she always returned exhausted, feeling much older than her twenty-four years. She stripped off her jacket as she walked through the corridors of the base, nodding at a few people in acknowledgment but largely keeping to herself.  When she finally made it to her quarters, Jyn pressed in her passcode and sighed with relief when the door slid open and she walked into the room that was almost completely dark. There was just enough light to see the figure lying on her bed, dark hair tousled and breathing light with sleep. She was certain that she’d miss him again. The last three months had been nothing but leaving before he got back and coming back only to find out that he’d been sent out on a mission. With a soft sigh of relief, she kicked off her boots, stripped her pants off, and climbed beneath the blanket next to him. Cassian barely reacted when her arms slid around him and she buried her face in his shoulder. He definitely woke up, stirring with a confused mumble.

“Hi,” she said, pressing her hand over his bare chest to feel his heart beating.

Cassian relaxed instantly when he realized what was going on.

“Jyn,” he breathed out.

She pressed herself closer to him, closing her eyes as she let herself believe that he was really there. It wasn’t logical to think that the Alliance was keeping them apart on purpose but they certainly kept them busy. They shared quarters so often in the aftermath of Scarif that it was quietly decided that they wouldn’t keep wasting the extra room that was barely used. Not that it did them any good when they hadn’t seen each other in what felt like ages.

“How was your mission?” Cassian asked.

“Exhausting,” Jyn said.

He stroked his fingers over her cheek softly.

“Do you want to sleep?”

She shook her head.

“Do you?” Jyn asked, aware that she did wake him up.

“No,” Cassian said honestly.

He turned his head just as she curled her fingers in his hair. Their first kiss was soft, almost too soft. Cassian nudged her carefully until he was on his back and she was straddling his hips. With his hands on her thighs, he stared up at her in undisguised awe that made her heart flutter and warmth pool in her lower belly.

“How many days do you have?” Jyn asked quietly, almost afraid to hear the answer.

“Three,” Cassian said, gently rubbing circles just above her knee. “You?”

“Same.”

They knew that it wasn’t enough but they also knew that it was at least something.

“I don’t want to leave this room,” Jyn told him honestly, stroking his jaw with her thumb. “I want to stay right here in this bed with you.”

Cassian gave her a tender look before sitting up, cupping her face gently in his hands as he kissed her. Then he was easing her shirt up and over her head before tossing it across the room. Then his lips were on her throat and she was tilting her head back, her fingers tangled in his hair. His hands splayed across her back, pulling her closer. As he scraped his teeth over a sensitive spot on her throat that he’d memorized long ago, Jyn let out a sharp gasp and rocked her hips against his. He was already hard against her, a soft groan slipping out of his mouth at the friction. Then his hand slid from her waist to her chest, his thumb sweeping over her nipple and wrenching a moan from her mouth.

“I missed you,” Cassian whispered into her ear, sending warm shivers down her spine.

Jyn turned her head, capturing his lips in a passionate, heated kiss that showed him just how much she missed him in return. Cassian flipped them over with ease, settling in the cradle of her hips. Jyn couldn’t keep her hands off of him, running her fingers through his hair and exploring the smooth expanse of his back. When he began kissing his way down her chest, she arched her back in anticipation. Cassian teased her with his lips and tongue, flicking the latter over her nipple relentlessly before soothing her with soft swipes and kisses. Then he did the same to the other before moving further down her body. His lips left warm tingles in their wake, all the way down until he was skimming his nose over the skin just above her underwear.

“Cass,” she whined, drawing his name out as she hitched her leg over his shoulder.

Jyn might have been embarrassed at her desperate reaction a long time ago but she knew how much he loved when she let him know what she wanted. With a slight smile, he hooked his fingers in her waistband and dragged her underwear down her legs before tossing them off as well. Jyn shivered in anticipation when he shouldered her legs apart and skimmed his lips along her inner thigh.

“ _My beautiful girl_ ,” he said in his first language, his eyes hooded as he looked up at her from between her thighs.

She knew some of it, learning by context and sometimes by asking. In her braver moments, Jyn even responded to him, delighted to see the bright smile he always gave her in response. But right now her mind was too muddled to come up with words in any language. Instead she tangled her fingers in his hair and dropped her head back onto the pillow beneath her. Cassian started gently, tracing her folds with his thumb and teasing at her entrance before leaning in to gently flick his tongue over her clit. Then she let out a broken moan and he was lost in the taste of her. Jyn knew that she wouldn’t last long. She’d waited so long, and thought of him so often, that her body was responding easily to his touch.

When he slid one finger, then two, inside of her and crooked them just right, her eyes nearly crossed as she rocked her hips up into his mouth. Cassian knew just how to send her over the edge, flicking his tongue relentlessly over her clit until she stiffened and cried out his name, her orgasm rolling over her like waves of heightened pleasure. Then she was pushing him away, even his softest of kisses too much for her. Cassian pressed kisses to her thigh and nuzzled at her hip as she came down from her high, breathing heavily with a lazy smile on her lips. When several minutes passed, she looked down at him with her hand still in his hair.

“Come on,” Jyn said, knowing he must be painfully aroused even now.

“We can rest,” Cassian said with a shake of his head.

She pursed her lips at him before tugging him up. Dipping her hand into his pants, Jyn relished in his gasp of her name when she closed her hand around him and began stroking him slowly.

“I want you,” she said, staring into his eyes.

Cassian didn’t argue again, shoving his pants down and kicking them away before climbing up to hover over her, his hands planted on either side of her face. Jyn guided him, biting down on her lip as he slowly pushed into her. There was almost nothing better than his look now, eyes closed and lips slightly parted as he filled her so completely and perfectly. He paused, letting her get used to the feel of him again before slowly moving when she kissed him deeply and announced that she was ready. It didn’t take long for his pace to pick up. His moans of her name were matched by her gasps of pleasure when he hit the right spot every so often. Lifting her hips, she met him thrust for thrust as her hand snuck between them to rub at her clit, chasing her second orgasm. It took a bit longer, but then he was kissing her deeply and her moans were muffled as she peaked once more. Cassian didn’t last long after that, burying his face in her hair and slowly his pace until he was finally still. She held him close as they turned on their sides, pressed close together while still facing one another. When Cassian finally pulled away, he had a sated look that likely looked much like hers.

“I want to stay here too,” he finally said, stroking her cheek softly. “As long as we can.”

It wasn’t likely, taking mission briefs and mealtimes into account, but Jyn nodded anyway. They would see each other again. The rebellion was on the cusp of something. They were so close to toppling everything that held the Empire up. Once it was over, they could stay in bed for days and no one would bother them. That’s what they were working towards. Jyn had to remind herself of that and she knew Cassian needed to do the same. But until then, they had this. And that was enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> tumblr - historicbellamyblake


End file.
